Blanks
by Toramaru
Summary: The Doctor is doing what he loves, saving the universe. But what happens when a particularly hard knock leaves him unconscious on the TARDIS floor and the TARDIS decides they need the help of a certain Captain?
1. Chapter 1

Right so, Doctor Who.

Obviously it contains the Doctor (10th) and Jack. The Master might walk in later on as a flashback thing. RnR for suggestions on that.

Rating will increase for later chapters but I shall attempt to write it so that if you do not like reading that sort of stuff you can just skip the chapter.

Hope you enjoy =D

* * *

The Doctor hurried around the console room, pulling levers and spinning various knobs. The TARDIS lurched violently, throwing the Doctor off of the console to land heavily by one of the support posts. The TARDIS groaned and hummed, flashing her lights in response to the sickening crack that was the Doctor's head meeting a rather solid post. Worried when her Time Lord did not rise, the TARDIS made a quick decision, she needed to find help and quickly. Steadying herself, she set off for Cardiff.

* * *

The Hub had been busy as of late, the Rift randomly spitting out aliens and their gear all over the busy city. Jack and his team were exhausted, dirty, and scratched thanks to a few stray Weevils. The battered group sat around the conference table, slowly drinking the coffee that Ianto had made before he too collapsed in a chair. Looking around the table, Jack leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand.

"So, what did we get for our little collection today? Jack asked, trying to keep the fatigue out of his voice and fooling no one. Owen glanced at him, trying to judge how his body had coped with the amount of work but, as always, it was impossible to tell with Jack.

"Well, we found this." Tosh said as she held up a small, silver capsule that was marked with what looked like teeth marks. "Still not quite sure what it is though."

"Right… could I take a look?" Tosh handed the capsule over tiredly and Jack began to inspect it carefully before he heard an unmistakable sound that made him freeze and his eyes widen. The rest of the team saw Jack freeze up and were instantly on high alert.

"Jack? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Gwen asked, panic, despair, and perhaps a little bit of anger at the possibility of more trouble keeping her out of bed creeping into her voice. Jack kept still; he slowly dropped the capsule into his pocket and stood up. Noticing that the team was about to stand as well, Jack shook his head. Looking down into the Hub, he saw the familiar blue police box materialise next to the coffee machine, the wind that always accompanying it sending various packets of tea and coffee flying.

"What is that?"

Jack ignored the question, answering the one the Gwen asked earlier.

"I hope not, either something really bad is going to happen, or something already has and we're all in for a hell of a ride." Jack practically ran down the stairs and touched the blue box softly making soothing noises to the curiosity of his team. He looked over to them as they approached and decided it would be best to set out the rules before He appeared.

"No touching the box or anything that comes out of it. No getting in it, no testing it. Don't do _anything_." Jack stressed the last word, making his eyes as cold as ice silently promising pain, and a lot of it, to whoever broke those rules. Nervously, the team backed off. Jack was never this adamant about anything without good reason.

"What's wrong ol' girl? What's got you so upset?" Jack placed a hand gently on the side of the box and his mind was assaulted with images. They were spinning in the vortex, sparks were flying and something hit the side. Jack felt more than saw the Doctor fly across the room and hit his head, hard, on a support post. Opening his eyes, Jack walked to the door and pushed it open gently; turning back he looked to his team. Fascination, envy, worry, and fear were evident in all of their faces.

"Stay. I'll be back." Shutting the door Jack stepped into the TARDIS and was assaulted by the worry and pain that the TARDIS was feeling. "Don't worry ol' girl, I'll help him.

* * *

As soon as Jack's eyes adjusted to the darker lighting in the TARDIS, he noticed the prone figure, still lying against the pillar. Jack fought down the rush of unease that surged through him as he took long strides towards the Doctor. Crouching down, he pressed his fingers to the side of the Doctors neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding what he was looking for, we released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Gently, so as to avoid any other injuries the Doctor might have, Jack performed a quick check to make sure that no bones were broken. Judging from the size of the bump on the back of the Doctors head, he might have a concussion, but hopefully no permanent damage. Speaking quietly throughout his examination, Jack was trying to ease the worry of the TARDIS although he knew the ship would have done her own checks to see what was wrong.

"I need to get Owen to take a look at him." Jack stood up and immediately felt the unease hit him again. The TARDIS was unsure about letting anyone in unless the Doctor knew them personally and he was at the least, awake. Holding up his hands to try and stop the TARDIS from flooding his mind, Jack sighed deeply. "I'm going to take him outside, have Owen look at him, and then bring him right back in were you, we, can monitor him." There was a pause before he felt what he assumed was the physic equivalent of nodding. Carefully picking the Doctor up, he cradled the Doctors head into his shoulder, trying to provide as much support as possible. Nearing the door, he appreciated the TARDIS opening the doors for him so he didn't have to juggle his precious cargo.

As he stepped out of the ship, he was bombarded with questions, all trace of weariness from his team gone. But all the questions stopped when they saw his face, no laughter was in his eyes, not even anger, no, the only thing they could see was the deepest concern for the man nestled gently in the Captains arms.

"Owen, please, would you take a look at him? He's hit his head and he hasn't woken up for…" Jack trailed off, looking at the TARDIS to fill in the blank. Owen glanced sharply at Jack, Captain Jack _never_ said please. "At least 30 minutes." Jack finished, Owen glanced between the ship and Jack before finally resting on his latest patient.

"All right, let's get him to the med-center." Owen and the team watched as Jack strode off, his usually smooth gait even smoother as though the slightest bump would break the man into a thousand pieces. Owen followed behind, questions whirling through his and the team's heads.

"Right," Owen spoke softly as Jack laid the man down on the table gently and stroked his cheek, "I'm going to need to know some things." Owen winced as he felt as sharp probe rush into his mind. Unwanted memories floated past his mind and he dimly heard Jack yelling at something. Finally the pain receded but now he could feel a presence in his mind that was almost, sulking.

"Sorry Owen, before I answer anything I'm going to have to say some general things." Unsure what Jack meant, Owen just nodded. "First, people in this room are a part of my, Captain Jack Harkness' team, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato. We are members of Torchwood Three based in Cardiff, Wales, Earth. The one who will be checking the _patient_ is Dr. Owen Harper." The team looked at Jack as if he was barking mad while he recited all this, unaware of the very dangerous force that was sitting quietly in the center of their building.

"Jack, has this got to do with the mental assault?" Owen asked cautiously. Jack looked over and nodded.

"Now, I ask that the hasty apologize for the 'mental assault' before we get to work." Owen felt a voice whisper in his head, rather grudgingly he noticed, a small 'sorry' before promptly disappearing. Jack smiled thinly at Owen's confused expression. Then, as if he remembered something, he opened his Vortex Manipulator and pressed a sequence of buttons.

"Also, for matters that will remain undisclosed, all cameras and microphones that are in the building have been temporally shut off." This elicited gasps from all members of the teams. "Finally, any tests that will be done will be only kept until the patient is completely well and then will be destroyed." Jack felt an appreciative smile from the TARDIS.

"Jack, why? What _is_ he?" Tosh and Gwen stared at the unconscious man lying in the middle of their base, unsure if they should be fearing for their lives or not. Ianto gripped the end of what Jack could only assume to be a gun of some sort and Owen's face had paled considerably.

"It'll be fine." Jack assured. "What do you need to know? Owen?"

Owen snapped out of his trance and picked up a clipboard.

"Right… well, um, species?"

"Classified," Owen looked up in surprise, "just treat him as a human, except that he has two hearts and normal body temperature of 15 – 16 Celsius."

"Right… um, age?"

"900 or so." This cause Owen to glance up again but Jack wasn't looking; he was nervously playing with the lapel of the pinstripe suit.

"'Kay, how about you tell me what you can and it will be off the record."

"Head trauma." Jack stated bluntly, hands picking off invisible bits of dust. "Look, I know you're just doing your job but…" Jack smiled, nervousness shining through, "could you just hurry up?" Owen felt a slight pressure on his mind showing that whatever was there, it certainly agreed with what Jack was saying.

"Right right, head trauma." Gently, Owen ran his hands under the man's head and felt the bump. "Swelling, nothing wrong with the skull though it seems…" Owen mumbled under his breath as he bustled around. Sliding up the eyelids, Owen passed a light over them judging their dilation. Sighing, he pulled off his gloves and sat down.

"Right, so, slight concussion but other than that he'll be fine. When he wakes up give him some aspirin and tell him to be careful about his head for a couple of days and he'll be fine."

"No, no aspirin." Jack said sharply. He looked around at the group, "He won't be stupid enough to take any, _probably_," he felt the TARDIS chuckle at that, "but no one gives him _any_ medication. Especially aspirin, understood." Jack heaved a relieved sigh as one by one the heads looking at him nodded in understanding.

"Right." Gently, easing the man up into his arms again he strode back towards the blue box that was sitting patiently in the middle of the Hub. The doors opened eagerly and the team saw the inside, impossibly massive on the inside, Jack stopped and turned around as he stood in the doorway.

"Do me a favour? Turn the cameras and mics on again would ya?"

"Jack?"

"'Mmm?"

"Who is he?" Jack looked around at the faces, he trusted them and he felt the TARDIS give her consent. Smiling fondly, lovingly, down at the bundle in his arms, Jack turned around and walked away into the TARDIS softly answering their question before the doors shut behind him.

"He's the Doctor. He's _my _Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 posted much sooner than I thought it would be... well, I have a few ideas for what the Doctor is going to do to Jack but! Any suggestions would be lovely so please RnR and you never know, your suggestion might make it in.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The members forbidden from entering the strange blue box glanced at each other.

"Wait… if that guy was 'the Doctor' isn't he our main enemy?" Owen glanced at Tosh seeking confirmation. Nodding, Toshiko went over to her workstation and began pulling up file after file that had any mention of 'the Doctor.'

"But from the way Jack was treating him, can we be sure that he's our enemy? And he obviously didn't come here through his own choice; perhaps he had our coordinates as an emergency help location? But then… why would he come to his enemies?" Gwen pondered aloud, looking for answers in the faces of her colleges. Ianto sat down with a sigh and mumbled about being left out of the loop.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are out of the loop, tea-boy." Owen snapped, earning glares from Tosh and Gwen. "Sorry." He muttered before sinking down into his chair and leaning back.

"Most of these files are completely locked down; they need a password that I assume only Jack has to get to them. But..." She paused glancing around at the group, "This is what I can tell you."

* * *

Back inside the TARDIS, Jack was carefully stepping around strewn debris, silently asking the TARDIS to move the Doctor's bedroom closer to him, and indeed show it to him, so he could put down the Time Lord. He was surprisingly heavy and Jack wasn't exactly bursting with energy. Mercifully, the first door Jack opened was indeed a bedroom, although he doubted it was the actual bedroom of the secretive alien. Sighing mentally, he laid the Doctor down on the bed, asking the TARDIS for a pair of pyjamas.

'_In the closet.'_ He heard a tired voice tickle at the back of his mind before feeling her move to hover over the still unconscious man. Opening the closet, Jack discovered a pair of blue silk pyjamas and a few clean shirts that the TARDIS had left for him so he could clean up a bit. Chuckling at her need for being tidy when the regular state of the TARDIS was rather jumbled and cluttered, Jack quickly stripped off his shirt and put on a fresh one, revelling in the feeling of clean clothes against his tired skin.

Picking up the silks for the Doctor, he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly began to undress him. Jacket then tie, and then the shirt; by the time the Doctor lay half-naked on the bed, Jacks mouth had gone dry. He knew that the TARDIS would scold him later and undoubtedly he would scold himself, but he couldn't resist a quick rub of the Doctors pale chest. Shaking his head, he slid the Doctors arms into the sleeves of the top and quickly did it up. Then, so to avoid as much thinking as possible, Jack stood, and pulled off the Doctor's shoes and pants as quickly as he could and wrestled the long legs into the silk bottoms. Finally dressed, Jack tucked the Doctor into bed and hung up his suit.

Pausing before he left the room, Jack scrawled a note on the piece of paper that had appeared on the nightstand telling the Doctor what had happened and that if he woke up alone, he would be in either the bathroom or kitchen. Although, he paused, the TARDIS could probably tell him that. Jack felt the affirmation in his mind and sat down in the plush armchair on one side of the room. Now, it was time to wait. And he would wait, as long as he needed to.

* * *

The Doctor rolled over and immediately felt an enormous head-ache pounding away at the inside of his head. Rubbing his head, his hands found their way to the sizable bump on the back of his head and gently caressed it, wincing slightly. Now more awake, he felt the reassuring pressure of the TARDIS telling him what had happened. Not really paying attention, he rolled over and blinked as he saw a note next to his bed. Reading it quickly, the Doctors eyebrows rose into his hairline with every sentence. He sat up tentatively, reaching for a glass of water that had just appeared and taking a sip. He turned around and jumped slightly at what he saw.

Jack was slumped, asleep, in one of his armchairs. His hair was messed and his face looked more wrinkled than the Doctor remembered. He smiled slightly as he realized the only clean piece of clothing he was wearing was a shirt that the TARDIS had obviously given him. The Doctor stood and stretched, popping various joints in his extreme stretch. Then padding quietly over to Jack, the Doctor reached out and smoothed his mussed hair.

"Jack… time to get up, Jack." The Doctor whispered quietly, almost seductively in his ear. Jack groaned and batted the Doctors hand away mumbling a sleepy five more minutes under his breath. The Doctor grinned and then his smile faltered when he felt the TARDIS feeding him information on the Rift. It had been over-active for the last week and a bit, resulting in almost no sleep for the immortal and his team. The TARDIS shrugged mentally and replied that she had managed to drain most of the power and seal up the Rift so at the very least not as much would be coming through. The Doctor thanked her silently, glad that Jack would not work himself to death. Rubbing the back of his neck, the Doctor felt dried sweat and frowned. Without much thought, the Doctor quickly stripped down, leaving his pyjamas in front of Jack and walked into the bathroom looking forward to a nice hot shower.

The sound of running water woke Jack up. Straightening his back, Jack yawned and cracked his jaw, kneading his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Doc?" Jack's eyes were fixed to the pile of clothes that were lying in front of him.

"Gimme a minute." The cheerful voice of the Doctor passed through the door of the bathroom easily, calming Jack and letting him know that he was conscious and coherent. Jack frowned and then blushed when he heard little moans and groans coming from behind the door. The Doctor was enjoying his shower a little _too_ much. Jack shuffled his feet, he didn't normally get embarrassed but this was the Doctor, and every little thing he did was so much more powerful than when it was done by others.

"I'll… be in the kitchen making breakfast." Jack called back, voice a little higher than he liked. Quickly, Jack left the room muttering about things that only made sense to him.

Back in the shower, the Doctor giggled to himself. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

As always, please RnR =D


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the elusive ch. 3

Here's the question: While the Doctor is in the Hub, what tricks should he get up to? More responses = More chapters so RNR!

Thanks for reading so far and thanks to those who have reviewed it.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Jack busied himself in the kitchen, trying to rid himself of the erotic sounds the Doctor had been making earlier. He glanced at the knives lying innocently on the counter and considered the possibility of death erasing them. He sighed as every knife in the room disappeared and he received a prompt chastise from the ship.

"I know, I know. I wasn't actually going to but, you have to understand…" He felt the TARDIS give a small chuckle and then happily announced that the Doctor would be in the kitchen in a few minutes.

"I hope he's wearing clothes." Jack muttered under his breath as he spread the strawberry jam thickly over slices of toast with a spoon as the TARDIS was still hiding the knives from him. Briskly, Jack moved about the kitchen finishing up the breakfast preparations before the Doctor appeared. As he was pouring the tea, Jack froze in shock. What could only be described as howling was coming from the hallways, and the _thing_ making the sounds was getting closer. The door burst open and the Doctor slid in singing at the top of his lungs. Jacks mouth fell open and considered the possibility of a personality change. It was the only possible explanation for the strange, well, stranger, behaviour the alien was showing.

Slightly put off by the singing, Jack only barely noticed that the Doctor was sporting a more casual look than usual. Pinstripe pants and converse as usual but the button down shirt he was wearing was rolled up to the elbows and the top few buttons left undone. The Doctors tie was hanging loosely around his neck, drawing Jacks eyes to the pale expanse of skin that was not normally seen.

Letting out a girly squeal, the Doctor practically ran to the table were his breakfast and tea waited for him and hungrily tucked in. Then, almost if he had just remembered something, he glanced up. The Doctors cheeks were stuffed with food and his eyes were wide and sparkling with a mischievous glint. Smirking around his food, the Doctor motioned for Jack to sit down and continued to eat.

Once the Doctor had eaten enough for a small army, he lent back in his chair and stretched extremely, his shirt riding up just enough for Jack to get a glimpse of a pale stomach.

"So, Jack…" the Doctor began, popping the 'k', "Wait… how did I know that name?" The Doctor stared blankly at the man in front of him. He could feel the TARDIS questioning what he was doing and almost yelling at him for making the already worried man even more worried. Said man was staring at the Doctor, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, lost for words. Silently, the Doctor asked the TARDIS to give him his fun, and if anything, if Jack had to "take care of" the Doctor, at least he'd have a more relaxing time that he had been. Sighing, the TARDIS reluctantly agreed adding that she did need to do some repairs.

"You don't know me?" The panicked question snapped the Doctor out of his daze and he focused back on Jack.

"Nope." Simple answers but a not so simple motive.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Kitchen? Chair? Table eating jam?" Jack blinked, the Doctor did indeed have his finger stuck in the jam jar and was scooping it out to like it off his fingers. Jacks eyes followed the Doctors tongue as it wrapped around the digit, loosing himself in mild fantasy before a little hum of appreciation broke him out of his daze.

"Right, um…. I need you to come with me. And just call me Jack, got it?" Jack stood up and hurriedly snatched the jar away from the Doctor, almost dropping it at the sound of protest. He really didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"Are we friends?" The question caught Jack off-guard and his head whipped around to see the Doctor watching him intently with his head cocked cutely to the side.

"…Yeah" Jack said at last, "Among other things." At this, the Doctor frowned in thought. He truly wasn't sure what Jack meant by that. Shrugging, he stood up and then looked expectantly at Jack.

"So? Where are we going? Somewhere without pears hopefully." Jack chuckled quietly to himself; even if the Doctor forgot some things, he still remembered the basics. Gesturing to the Doctor to follow him like one would a child, Jack led the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the brightly lit Torchwood Hub.

Myfawny glided overhead, letting out a ear-splitting screech as she noticed the two men. Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto looked up quickly as they heard the unmistakable voice of their Captain. Next to their Captain, was the slender figure of the Doctor. Gwen's eyes flicked between Jack and the Doctor before standing and presenting her hand.

"Gwen Cooper, nice to meet you Doctor." The man she had stuck her hand out to, looked at her, then at her hand. There was a slight pause before his face split into a grin and he shook her hand heartily.

"Am I a doctor then?" He asked looking between her and Jack. "Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself… I'm not exactly sure about much right now." He looked at Jack before continuing, "Am I a doctor? And of what, medicine, philosophy, science? Please don't say I'm only a doctor in name and I don't actually _do_ something like, I don't know, English? All they do is sit around and talk about books; not that I don't like books, love them really, just don't like talking about them, spoilers you know?" The Doctor prattled on at speed pausing only to catch a breath and then stopping when he noticed no one else shared his enthusiasm. "Hello?"

"Jack, what they bloody hell is going on?" Gwen asked sharply.

"That's what I want to know. Owen?" Jack tiredly rubbed his eyes and glanced up when a hot cup of coffee was pressed into his hand, smiling he continued. "I need you to run some tests and see if the memory loss is permanent." At this, the Doctor frowned; he might have to give up his game a little sooner than he wanted to but if they were going to run tests on his brain… Then, he saw Owen get up and he giggled evilly in his mind. As soon as Owen was within full view, he started screaming and ran towards the other side of the Hub. Owen froze, Gwen stared, Tosh was looking decidedly concerned, and Ianto looked at him like he was bat-shit crazy. Jack looked at the shaking figure that was the Doctor and then glanced at Owen.

"Doctor…"

"No! I am NOT going near him, not even if you have to drag me over there!"

"The pear is NOT going to kill you!" Jack cried out in frustration. The Torchwood team looked at the shaking, shivering mass to their Captain, head in his hand and muttering to himself, to Owen, who stood there holding a half-eaten pear and looking as shocked as the others.

"You don't know that." The Doctor muttered darkly, eyes glinting in the shadow of a potted plant. "You only say that because you've never experienced death by pear." Sighing, Jack turned to the hidden man and drew his pistol.

"Sorry 'bout this." He smiled as he fired, the loud bang echoing around the Hub. The Doctor's eyes widened in disbelief, Jack wouldn't _actually_ try to kill him would he? Looking down he got his answer.

"Ah…" With that, the Doctor slumped to the ground. Gwen rushed over and checked all his pulse-points, relieved she shot a glare at Jack.

"What was that for?"

"Tranquilizer." At the stunned expressions on his team's faces he sighed and rubbed his face, "Trust me, if you've had to put up with what I have, you would have too. " He walked over to the man, picked him up and carried him over to the sofa. Draping his coat over him, he reached for another cup of coffee and some painkillers.

"Besides, judging from past behaviour, he probably would have hugged me and _wriggled_ if I had gone any closer."

The others raised their eyebrows. Just what had Jack gone through since last night?

* * *

Again here is the question: While the Doctor is in the Hub, what tricks should he get up to? More responses = More chapters so RNR!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!! Fun times for the Doctor. Getting knocked on the head and then getting shot by Jack. Well, here he gets a bit of his own back so... Enjoy!

Reviews are lovely and make Tora write more so RnR. (They also convince the Doctor and Jack muse to come out from under the bed!)

Thanks to michellestiles for the suggestion!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

The Doctor groaned as he awoke, the tranquilizer had made his head all fuzzy and he contemplated throwing the whole plan out the window just to tell Jack off. Instead, he sat up and rubbed his head, trying to clear it before he opened his eyes. When he did manage to open his eyes without the world spinning, he saw Ianto standing by the coffee maker, lost in thought. Grinning evilly, he stood silently and crept over to him. When he was right behind Ianto, the Doctor leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmm, smells good." The Doctor's quiet words made Ianto jump and spin around, hand clasped over his ear in protection. The Doctor, just to see what would happen, gave Ianto a through going-over. His eyes raked the human in the suit before him before resting on the slightly red face. The Doctor's eyebrows rose slightly, he had made Ianto blush. Leering at Ianto, the Doctor took note of how the Welshman had positioned his body between the Doctor and the coffee maker, almost as if he were protecting it. Ianto turned back to his task, face still flushed, and mumbled intelligibly. The Doctor, never missing a chance, lent back in and placed his hand on Ianto's neck. He felt the nervous man freeze beneath his touch. That was no fun. To try and get a response, the Doctor let his hand run lightly down Ianto's spine before coming to rest on his rear. Grabbing his ass, the Doctor laughed manically in his mind at the panicked yelp that Ianto released before turning and disappearing down a corridor before Ianto had managed to turn around.

Out of sight, the Doctor paused and laughed. Straightening, he turned and headed down the corridor. He had never been down here before, and he was curious as to what Torchwood had locked away. And, as always, if he found something he didn't like, he could just destroy it.

A couple minutes later, the Doctor stood in front of a solid steel door that was securely locked. He grinned; he liked locked doors, and reached into his pocket. His hand closed around the sonic screwdriver and pulled it out. Spinning it deftly in his fingers, the Doctor gave a hum of appreciation when the door opened to reveal rows upon rows of neatly organized files and objects the Archives then. He sighed as he remembered, Ianto was in charge of the Archives and he had already terrorized him. But, the Doctor mused, this was too good a chance to pass up. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around to see what mischief he could get up to. He paused besides a box labelled 'DANGEROUS' is big, red letters and grinned. It was probably something harmless that Torchwood didn't completely understand so he opened the box without much thought. Inside was something that surprised the Doctor. Shaped like a gun and pulsing with a purple glow, the Doctor stared at it before breaking into hysterics. It was a price-checker, purple glow showing that there was a catalogue update available. Clipping it onto his belt, he continued to wander through the aisles, picking up random bits or files and placing them somewhere else. He didn't want to make it too bad, because then if Jack didn't kill him, Ianto certainly would.

By the time he had finished destroying various artefacts and re-arranging the shelves, three hours had gone by. Figuring he had hidden long enough, he left the Archives, locking the door behind him. Travelling back up the corridor, he started to spin the price-checker on his finger in an act of nonchalance. He re-entered the main section of the Hub to find…no-one. Raising his eyebrows at the lack of concern for a "crazy" guy loose in their Hub, the Doctor searched with his eyes. Glancing up, he saw the Team seated in a conference room going over some sort of plan. Walking quickly and quietly up the stairs, he paused just outside the door. He heard his name and, taking it as his cue, spun lazily into the room; checker still twirling on his finger.

"Why, hello again." The Doctor's cheerful comment was lost on the group as Ianto recognized the device and let out a panicked shout and backed away from him. Pointing at him, Ianto stuttered in almost comical fear.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Hmm? This?" The Doctor shrugged and smiled lightly, "I found it kicking about." The Doctors words sunk in and Ianto turned a bright shade of red, anger rising.

"You've been in the Archives!" Jack looked up in alarm. He had been rubbing his eyes in frustration at both the inexplicable quietness of the Rift and the headache that was the Doctor before this alarming piece of news was revealed. Shrugging his indifference, the Doctor cocked the gun experimentally.

"Can't say I was, actually; there wasn't a sign, just a really big door. I do love doors. They lead to strange and exciting places don't you think?" He prattled on, amused at the way everyone was slowly backing away from him, eyes fixed on the "gun" in his hand.

"It's alright, mate, just put the gun down." Owen said slowly, hands spread out in front of him like he was trying to placate a wild animal. Pretending to be thick, the Doctor pointed the nozzle towards himself.

"Gun?" There was a collective scream of 'No!' as he pulled the trigger. Moments later, flashing lights and a series of clicking noises were emitted.

"Well, look at that! I appear to be worth the same as the "Diamat Ruby," whatever that is… oh! There's a change into pounds button. Ah… that's quite a bit; 10 million seems a bit steep. I mean, look at me! There's barely anything there!" The Doctor continued his nonsense rambling looking in glee at the faces of the stressed group.

"So it's not a gun." Statement, not question; still, he could answer that.

"Doesn't appear to be no. I found it and shot it at my shoes earlier. 30 pounds! Unbelievable, so I went at shot at everything I could find. Didn't leave any scorched marks so I assume it's safe." He looked at Tosh, she had a look in her eye that he recognized as un-ending curiosity; a good and bad trait, that.

"Do you want a go?" He stretched out his hand to her offering the price-checker before he was stopped by Jack.

"Doctor…"

"Yes."

"Shut up." Jack walked off towards his office, leaving a fuming Ianto, and the curious three to their own devices.

"Well…that was rude."


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's chapter 5. Special thanks to TutelaTwin for the suggestions about balloons, I've still got lots of ideas to play with but I'm going to slowly bring Jack and the Doctor together.

Enjoy but please review!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The Doctor spun lazily in a chair watching the ceiling blur. He had gotten quite a glare from Ianto, and probably would have gotten a punch had Gwen not intervened saying he was still "sick." Still, he pouted slightly, Jack wasn't being as much fun as he usually was. Slightly annoyed, the Doctor let the chair slow to a stop and glanced around. Ianto was by the coffee machine with Gwen, speaking in hushed tones but with rather animated hand gestures that showed how annoyed Ianto actually was. Tosh was still poking around with the bit of tech from the Archives, seeing if she could do anything useful with it. Jack was hiding in his office, door securely locked. Owen… Owen was nowhere to be seen. This, this could be good. He heard the TARDIS in his mind telling him that if he did anything too bad to the doctor's equipment, she herself would go and tell Jack about his little plans.

Huffing indignantly, the Doctor stood and slipped down into the med bay. When he was down there, he paused and sighed, he couldn't do too much here in case someone actually got hurt so… reaching into his pocket he drew out a bag of balloons. And not just any balloons, he mused quietly as he ripped the bag open, super strong and _big_ balloons. Sitting happily on the table in the middle of the room, the Doctor quickly began to blow the balloons up. An hour later, and the room was filled with beach-ball sized spheres of compressed air, colourfully filling the normally bland room. Slipping out of the med-bay, the Doctor noticed all but Tosh had left the Hub, walking up to her, he sat down heavily beside her and smiled happily.

"Where's everyone gone?" Tosh looked at him slowly as if judging how mentally stable he was before answering.

"There's been activity in the Rift; they've gone to see what's come through."

"Right, okay, cool." The Doctor nodded enthusiastically with his words. Silently, he asked the TARDIs if it was anything living, a brief moment later, he was informed that it was only junk, nothing dangerous. Smiling, he stood, clapped Tosh on the shoulder, saluted her, and walked off, heading for Jack's office.

He entered Jack's office with a flourish a quickly spotted the sealed hatch in the corner. Grinning, he settled on his heels and got busy trying to open it. A deep mechanical clunk resounded around the room as the last bolt unlocked. Heaving the hatch open, the Doctor glanced around before dropping down into Jack's quarters. He spared a glance at the closet where there was a smattering of clothes but unfortunately, the Doctor sighed, no long-coat. Still, he smiled and clapped his hands together, rubbing them quickly, he could still make mischief down here. Slowly, he dropped to the ground and lifted the edge of the covers the draped over the side of the bed. He grinned; trust Jack to keep a stash of fifty-first century items below his bed. As he was shoving boxes of things he didn't want to think about out of the way, he heard Jack's muffled voice above the hatch and the distinct sounds of the hatch being opened. Without really thinking, the Doctor crammed his body under the bed and lay perfectly still. Dimly he could hear Owen screaming obscenities about him as he discovered the balloons in his workspace. Stifling laughter, the Doctor heard Jack clamber down the ladder and felt the bed press down on him slightly as Jack sat down heavily.

The Doctor heard a sigh and a pause before Jack stood up and tossed his coat over the back of a chair off to the side and shut the hatch, securely locking it in place, effectively trapping the Doctor. He gulped silently below the bed before he heard the faint rustling of clothes. A shirt dropped onto the floor before Jack sat on his bed again and pulled off his boots and pants. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, he shouldn't be here. He froze as a small whimper pierced the air; there was so much pain in the small sound that the Doctor's vision started to blur in sympathy. His sadness went amiss though as the next sound caused his eyes to widen and clasp his hands over his mouth. A groan filled with lust and longing, made the whimper disappear from the Doctor's mind. Jack lay on his back, gently running his hands over his body. There was no doubt in his mind whose hands he wanted, but he knew the chances of _that_ happening.

"Doctor…" Jack moaned the name out with shuddering breath, hands ghosting lower over his body. The Doctor twitched and tried to block out the sounds. He shut his eyes to try and mask everything in darkness; instead, his min d focused on the small sounds the man laying above him made. Every touch and every tremor passed through the air and into the Doctor. The Doctor bit back a groan of his own as he heard Jack finally begin to stroke himself. He was already reacting to the noises made by the other but it would do nothing for him to be discovered here… and in this state. The Doctor tried to control his breathing as Jack let his run wild. What seemed like hours later to the Doctor, he felt the bed tremble and heard a short cry of 'Doctor' before silence reigned over the room.

Tentatively, the Doctor poked his head out from under the bed to see Jack covered sparingly with a light sheet but asleep. Quietly, the Doctor shimmied up the ladder and eased the hatch open, popping out and closing it again. Once he was safely outside of Jack's quarters, the Doctor paused to catch his breath. Standing, the Doctor shuffled awkwardly towards the TARDIS, slipping inside and leaning heavily against the door. He glanced down at his tented pants, growling slightly in frustration. Shoving his hand down his pants, he began to stroke himself. It wasn't for pleasure that he did it, but rather a feeling of annoyance at having been affected like that. He was a Time Lord. He controlled his body, his urges should obey him. He remembered the cry that Jack let out as he came and the image that came with it pushed him over the edge. Jack's name spilled from his lips, shocking the brunette slightly. Slowly, he pulled his hand from his pants, and looked up at the central column of the TARDIS, slight frown on his face. Not finding an answer to his questions, the Doctor dropped his gaze and bit his lip.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Yay progress!! Thanks to TutelaTwin and michellestiles for the ideas.

Reviewers get cookies!! 3

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Ianto walked into the Hub and walked over to the coffee machine. As he got to work making everyone's morning cup, Ianto paused and considered the unusual silence.

"Myfawny?" Ianto called up to the pterodactyls cave. Not hearing a response, Ianto glanced around worriedly. A groan escaped him as he let his head hang.

"Shit shit shit shit… JACK!!" Ianto roared his boss's name, glad when the slightly tousled figure strode quickly out of his office.

"What? What's wrong, Ianto?"

"What's wrong? How's this, your deranged friend is missing and so is Myfawny." Ianto gestured wildly, the stress of the overactive Rift and the psychotic Doctor overflowing. Jack grabbed Ianto's wrist and pulled it down sharply, whispering soothing words and promises that he would sedate the Doctor, Jack managed to calm Ianto down enough for him to continue making the coffee.

"Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can with Myfawny and the Doctor." Jack ran into his office to grab his coat before barrelling out the door passing a grumpy Owen and surprised Tosh on the way out.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Talk to Ianto." Jack's voice drifted down the corridor as he disappeared. Tosh, confused, turned to look at Ianto who was handing coffee to Owen. Nodding to Gwen as she arrived, Ianto sat down and picked up a pillow, twisting it violently as he explained to the others what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack raced outside and flipped open his Vortex Manipulator, angrily pressing the buttons. He frowned as he waited for the thing to scan the area for Myfawny. He sighed, what had he done to deserve this? His wrist beeped and he focused on the read-out. Flipping the cover back over, he straightened his back and walked across the Plas. Walked might not be the right word, Captain Jack Harkness never just walked anywhere, but rather he strutted; he smirked slightly, mood improved just a little bit as he saw a group of girls checking him out. Turning down an alley way, Jack stopped outside an abandoned warehouse and put his best 'no-nonsense' face on. He walked into the warehouse and looked around, eyes catching the flying figure of Myfawny easily. Holding out a chocolate bar, Jack let out a piercing whistle. Myfawny shrieked back and flew over his head before spinning back. Only then did Jack see the Doctor, clinging tightly to Myfawny's back hooting in delight.

Jack couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he watched the Doctor fly around looking like he was having the time of his life and for that, Jack couldn't be angry at him. He walked further into the warehouse and started to laugh along with the Doctor. A cry of surprise made Jack freeze and his eyes widened comically as he saw the Doctor start to fall. He rushed forward and caught the shouting Doctor as he fell. Jack stumbled and fell backwards as the, surprisingly heavy, form of the Doctor landed on him. Nose to nose, Jack and the Doctor laughed, relaxing in each other's company.

Jack's hands rested unconsciously on the Doctor's hips and the Doctor froze. Jack looked at him quietly and started to massage small circles on the Doctor's hips. The Doctor closed his eyes and moaned slightly, pressing into the contact. Jack licked his lips hungrily as he stared up at the Doctor. Hazy brown eyes opened and stared into blue, dark with desire. Slowly, the Doctor pressed his lips to Jack's hesitantly. Feeling Jack's tongue lick across his lips, the Doctor opened his mouth slowly and groaned as he felt Jack's tongue invade his mouth. Tentatively, the Doctor fought back with his own tongue. Jack's hands continued their circles on the Doctor's hips and his own hips pressed up into the Doctor's eliciting a soft groan from the both of them.

A sharp, piercing cry echoed around the warehouse, startling the two back to full awareness. Slowly, Jack's hands stopped their ministrations. The Doctor sighed softly in displeasure, startling Jack who filed the information away for, hopefully, future reference. A slight shift and Jack's hand snapped to his sides as the Doctor stood. Jack stood slowly and glanced back at the Doctor who was scrubbing his hands over his faces and running his fingers through his hair. Jack smiled in endearment, he loved the Doctor's hair and he thought it was adorable when he messed his hair up even further. Coughing into his hand, Jack caught the Doctor's attention.

"Why don't you head back to the Hub? I'll take care of Myfawny." The Doctor nodded shortly and turned away. Jack watched as he walked away and felt disappointment well up in his chest. Turning back to when Myfawny was resting in the rafters, Jack whistled sharply again and ripped open the chocolate bar letting the sweet aroma waft through the warehouse. Myfawny glided down and grabbed the bar out of his hand.

"Well, at least one of us is getting something sweet." Jack muttered darkly, disappointment making him touchy. "Let's get back to the Hub."

xxxxxxxxxx

The wheel rolled back and the Doctor walked into the Hub. Ianto immediately stood and confronted the Doctor.

"I would appreciate it, _sir_, if you would resist the temptation to play pranks on us as we actually have a fairly important job to do…" Ianto trailed off as the Doctor looked at him, face blank. Sighing, the Doctor lowered his head in an apologetic fashion, shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor spoke softly, but everyone heard him. Startled by this abrupt change in character, Ianto took an involuntary step back, shock on his face. Tosh glanced between Owen and Gwen before stepping forward slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Tosh asked, lower her head so she could look the Doctor in the eye. Sighing, the Doctor shook his head and walked over the couch. Sitting down heavily, he rested his head in his hands. The others approached nervously, not quite sure what was happening.

"How's the Rift? There shouldn't have been any activity but… I was a little busy so I wasn't paying much attention." The Doctor looked around tiredly at the others, waiting for a response. "Well?"

"There hasn't been much… a few spikes but not enough to worry about." Gwen said carefully. Owen looked at the Doctor sceptically.

"Since when have you cared about the Rift?" Owen glared daggers at the Time Lord, ignoring the painful elbow Ianto dug into his side.

"Since long before I care to share. Besides, when I got here I saw the unusually high activity levels and fixed it up so you guys could have a break, but…"

"Wait a tick, you know who you are?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow in mild annoyance.

"Of course I do, I've never forgotten." The screech of an annoyed pterodactyl made the Doctor's mouth snap shut. Brown eyes quickly scanned the Hub and not seeing Jack, he leaned forward slightly.

"Look, I'm asking you to let me keep this act up. I'm not going to do anything bad, slightly annoying yes, but nothing dangerous." The Doctor looked pleadingly at the Torchwood members. "It's just… death by exhaustion isn't exactly pleasant." The faces in front of him morphed into looks of surprise.

"You're trying to make Jack relax?" The Doctor looked closely at the faces, eyes flicking to the door as it slowly opened.

"Of course." The Doctor looked at them, his own face a picture of surprise. "He's my Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the slight delay in posting, I had a little trouble with this chapter but hopefully the ones after it will be quicker.

As always, please review!

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Jack returned to the Hub, still a little annoyed that the Doctor had managed to resist his infallible good looks and undeniable charm. He scrubbed his face and looked up to see the group huddled together on the couch. Curious and slightly suspicious, Jack walked over to the cluster and looked closely at the faces.

"Something I should know about?" Jack stared hard at his team, knowing that eventually one of them would cave. Tosh looked down guiltily and shuffled nervously as Jack zeroed in on her. She coughed slightly and glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye before answering Jack slowly.

"Well, we… I mean… the Doctor was just apologizing to us for the price-checker thing and the balloons and Myfawny. He understands the difficulty he has put us through and has apologized for it." Tosh looked up at Jack fully when she had finished and nodded to the Doctor. Owen looked at Tosh and then nodded to Jack. Ianto glanced at the Doctor, pouted slightly, and nodded. Gwen opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and smiled slightly at Jack.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on? Nothing I should know about?" Jack searched the faces before standing and shoving his hands into his pocket. "Well, never mind. If you think of something, I'll be in my office." Turning on his heel, coat billowing behind him, Jack strode off to his office. Inside, he threw off his jacket and slumped down in his chair. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Jack shifted in his chair and cracked his neck. He heard the door open and spread his fingers so he could see who it was.

"Ianto…" A small sigh escaped him as he saw the steamy cup of coffee held carefully in the Welshman's hands. Placing the cup gently on the desk, Ianto clasped his hands behind his back and watched as Jack drank greedily from it. Pausing, Jack looked warily over his cup, questioning eyes boring into the carefully guarded ones. Quirking an eyebrow, Jack placed his cup down and focused on Ianto.

"Anything you want to say, Ianto?" Jack noticed the way Ianto cast a quick glance out to where the Doctor was pacing. Fidgeting, Ianto shut his eyes to steel himself, opening when he had taken a deep breath.

"Look, we're having difficulty doing our job with your crazy friend so we came up with an idea. We want you to take him home, not your bunker, but the guest house and take care of him there." As Jack opened his mouth to argue, Ianto surged past him, "I know you think that we need you here, but I promise that we can handle ourselves for a few days _and_," Ianto pressed on ignoring the look on Jack's face, "We promise to call you if _anything_ has happened." Jack glared up at Ianto, seething quietly.

"Did you all agree on this?" Jack gestured vaguely towards the others and ground his teeth. Ianto nodded silently and mumbled a small 'It's for you' into his shirt. Staring at the obviously uncomfortable Welshman, Jack considered what he was saying and sighing, reached his conclusion.

"Fine," he sighed, startled Ianto looked up with wide eyes, "Yea, yea, I'll take him off your hands." Jack muttered as he shook his head, shooting a glance at Ianto's happy, if mischievous, face and cleared his throat. "_But_, I'm going to phone you guys twice a day _and_ I want detailed reports of the day e-mailed to me at the end of the day _and_ if there are any decisions or important phone calls, I want to be notified _immediately_. That is the _only_ way I'm going to agree, alright?" Jack saw Ianto carefully considering the conditions before agreeing. Smiling happily, Ianto walked down the stairs gathering the gazes of the rest of the inhabitants of the Hub.

"Did he agree?" Gwen asked, poking Ianto in the arm. Ianto nodded and recited all the terms that Jack had laid out for them to follow. The Doctor smiled softly, chuckling at Jack's inability to let go.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's the only way, besides sedation, that can get Jack to have some semblance of relaxation."

"Are you going to play pranks on him? I don't think that that would be very relaxing method to use…"

"Not pranks so much as I plan to use naivety to keep him focused on me rather than the stressful situation that is Torchwood."

"But what happens if we actually need Jack? Wouldn't one long uninterrupted rest be better than short restful periods?"

"Don't worry about that, TARDIS will monitor the Rift and will suck up enough energy that nothing dangerous or alive can get through. If it does, she'll let me know and I'll contact you somehow."

"I think we've been doing this long enough…"

"I know, I know. But I'm still going to do it because you're only human, you need down time too."

"Thank you."

"Nah, don't mention it, least I could do." The Doctor smiled at the group of hardy humans before him, marvelling in their tenacity and loyalty to Jack. There was a series of slams before Jack appeared in the door of his office with a tired smile on his face. He walked down to the group and quickly and quietly said his goodbyes and final instructions to the group before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. The Doctor's eyebrows rose on his face and his eyes widened. Jack grabbed the Doctors wrist before he could run and quickly cuffed the Doctor to his left hand.

"Jack… what is _this_?" The Doctor raised his right hand, jerking Jack's left up with it. Jack shrugged and pulled the Doctor's hand back down.

"Insurance."


	8. Chapter 8

So, haven't updated in a long while, for that I am super duper sorry. I'm working on chapter 9 now and I have a good idea of what's going to happen in that chapter so it should be up either tomorrow or the day after.

Thanks for sticking with me! RnR if you will 3

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Walking to the flat used by Torchwood to house "guests," the Doctor remained uncharacteristically silent. There were a few reasons for this: 1) Jack was practically dragging him along when it was normally the other way around, 2) Jack looked like someone had spit in his coffee (why have coffee when you could have tea?), and 3) the few noises the Doctor did make, mostly squawks of annoyance at being dragged across busy streets, fell on deaf ears i.e. he was being ignored. The first two didn't bother the Doctor overly as the first could be explained with the reasoning he had no idea where they were going, the second, he had caused Jack to skip work, but the third, the third annoyed him. No one ignored him and if they tried to, he generally did something that caused them to try and kill him, stare at him, or praise him.

A sharp pull on his arm snapped him out of his inner rant and he looked up at a state-of-the-art apartment complex. Jack stood next to the door, holding it open. Nodding in thanks, the Doctor walked through and Jack led him over to the elevators. The ride up was silent save for the Doctor offering quiet suggestions about how the elevator could be improved. A soft 'ping' alerted the pair to their arrival and they stepped out into a hall way, quickly crossing over into the luxurious flat. With the door securely locked behind them, Jack turned to take off the handcuffs binding the two together. A soft hum of appreciation for his new freedom from the Doctor caused Jack to look at him, and unreadable expression in his eyes. A moment of silence passed between the two, caught up in their own thoughts. Shifting slightly, Jack let his jacket slip down his arms and watched the Doctors eyes track the movement. Pointing to a room off to the right, Jack stared at the Doctor.

"That's your room, mine is across the hall, dinner at 6:00. Got it?" At the Doctor's mute nod, Jack turned and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. The Doctor blinked, snapping out of his trance. Turning slowly, the Doctor went into his assigned room and stared out over the water. A beat of silence and then,

"Oh God, I smell." Quickly, the Doctor stripped off his suit and walked into the bathroom. Steam started to fill up the room as the Doctor turned the water on. Stepping into the stream, the Doctor closed his eyes and hummed in approval. Blindly, he reached out and picked up the body wash. Snapping the cap open, he cautiously sniffed it. The smell of cinnamon attack him and he smiled, he loved the smell of cinnamon almost as much as he loved tea. Eyes closed in relaxation, the Doctor missed the door opening a fraction and a slightly tousled head peeking into the bathroom. A cough made the Doctor spin in the shower, eyes wide. He stared blankly at Jack and watched how the blue eyes slowly, hungrily, scanned over his entire body. Self-consciously, the Doctor tried to cover as much of himself as he could while still keeping eye-contact.

"Do you… have my body wash?" Jack sniffed the air and grinned slightly wolfishly. "I'll take that as a yes then." The Doctor's eyes flicked over to the bottle and back to Jack's face. Still smiling, Jack pushed the door open more and walked in. Brown eyes widened and took in the sight before him. Jack was walking over to him in full naked glory and those pesky 51st century pheromones weren't helping matters. Opening the shower door, Jack reached through the hot spray and grabbed the bottle resting beside the Doctor. As he withdrew his hand, he brushed against the Doctor's slightly fevered skin and chuckled quietly and the answering shudder that passed through the lean man. Nodding thanks, Jack turned and left, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor stood mouth slightly agape as his mind, capable at calculations and facts, tripped and stumbled as it tried to process what just happened.

A sudden change in the temperature of the water caused the Doctor to yelp slightly and quickly turn off the shower. Without the water running, it was easier to smell the cinnamon scent that had been rubbed into his body. Reaching out, keeping one eye on the door just in case, the Doctor towelled himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped into the bedroom to find a small suitcase of clothes left on his bed. He opened the case hesitantly, worried about what he would find inside. Obviously though, his fears were unnecessary as Ianto was the one who picked out his clothes if the impeccable packing was anything to go by. He quickly changed and walked out into the living room, hair still damp, to find Jack sprawled on the couch.

The strong scent of cinnamon doubled as he neared Jack and he closed his eyes in appreciation. He knelt by the prone figure and licked his lips subconsciously, unaware that two surprised blue eyes were watching him. A low moan made its way out of his throat as his tongue flicked out to taste the air. He shifted slightly so that he was sitting on the floor, resting against the couch, and slowly dozed off. Content within the cinnamon induced sleep, the Doctor leaned into the soft touch on his head as fingers gently carded through his hair. A slight shiver as warm breath was ghosted over his ear and small mutterings of an unidentifiable language, probably Gallifreyan, were the last movements and sounds before the pair became oblivious to anything outside of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's ch.9! Hopefully I'll have ch. 10 up soon as well. I was reminded of the saying "the way to a man's heart is through is stomach" while writing this.

Anywho, enjoy, rate, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A knock on the door jolted the Doctor awake causing him to jump and the blanket covering him to slide down to the floor. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings, blushing slightly as he realized that he had fallen asleep next to Jack. Speaking of, the Doctor stared at the broad back leaning against the door frame. Jack was speaking to someone, who the Doctor didn't know, but he did know that he was slightly annoyed Jack wasn't paying attention to him. Standing, he stretched, cracking his joints and letting his shirt ride up a bit. Jack's eyes flicked to his face, and then lower, lingering on his exposed stomach.

Letting out a huff, the Doctor turned and walked into the kitchen feeling Jack's eyes bore into his back. The fridge opened with a slight click and the Doctor laughed at the inefficient _technology_ before him before turning around to the sound of Jack entering the kitchen. Noticing the box in the others hands, the Doctor raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"Chinese, thought you'd be hungry by now." He clarified as he placed the box down. In response, the Doctor's stomach growled hungrily. Jack laughed and the Doctor blushed, turning to get drinks. Finished serving the food, Jack took the bowls over to the couch and sat down heavily. The Doctor wandered over, eyes fixed on the TV as Jack flipped through the channels trying to find one that had something decent on. Sitting down snugly next to Jack, the Doctor passed over one of the glasses without speaking and picked up his bowl. He shifted so that he could tuck his legs underneath him and laughed amusedly as Jack let out a small sound of excitement as he stumbled upon a sci-fi channel. Jack shot a quick glance at the Doctor, a light scowl playing over his face.

The pair sat in companionable silence, occasionally laughing at the TV. Jack glanced over at the Doctor as he let out a particularly loud laugh. Blue eyes locked on smiling lips and Jack's tongue darted out to lick his lips. The Doctor looked over at Jack, noticed the tongue, and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"You got… just a little bit." Slowly Jack leaned forward, eyes locked on a spot just off the Doctors lips. Brown eyes widened and the Doctor shifted slightly. His eyes flicked between Jack's eyes and the tongue licking sensually around plump pink lips. A strong hand came up and rested gently against the Doctor's chin, turning his head so that they were nose to nose. Jack's blue eyes became clouded and hooded as his tongue peeked out again to lick the small spot of sauce off of the Doctor's face. The Doctor's eyes slid closed at the feeling. He felt Jack's hand trail up his face and softly caress the side of his head, a finger trail over the shell of his ear.

A soft moan escaped the Doctor's slightly parted lips as Jack moved his mouth over to his ear lobe and nibbled gently. The Doctor's eyes slid open to stare unfocusedly at Jack. Raising one hand he ran his fingers through Jack's hair dumbly noting that it was as soft as it looked. A hum of approval met his ears and he smiled softly. Sitting up, the Doctor straddled Jack and stared into lust-filled blue eyes. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against Jack's and breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Jack. He froze slightly before melting into the kiss that Jack pressed to his lips. A tongue flicked against his lips and he moaned at the contact, opening his mouth so that Jack could freely explore.

Jack's skilled tongue quickly darted into the warm cavern and pressed expertly against all the right places. The Doctor pressed forward, rubbing his body against Jack, seeking more contact and grinding their erections together. Jack broke the kiss to gasp for air and let out a throaty groan as the Doctor shifted again in his lap. He barely heard the chuckle but he quickly attached his mouth to the Doctor's throat to stop it. Biting all the way up the Doctor's neck, bite, lick, suck, repeat, Jack quickly had the Doctor writhing on his lap. Moans, groans, and small mewls spilled from parted pink lips as the Doctor titled his head to give Jack more access to his neck.

A small moment of inspiration struck Jack as he remembered the time in the hanger and ran his hands down the sides of the Doctor's body. Dancing and rubbing, Jack's fingers finally made their way to the Doctor's hips and set about rubbing small circles on the protruding bone. The Doctor arched into the contact, head thrown back, eyes wide, and let out a lengthy moan. Jack's mouth bit savagely at the Doctor's throat before soothing the bite with his tongue. The Doctor wrapped his hands in Jack's hair and pulled Jack's head away from his throat with a low growl before kissing the more than willing mouth with single minded intensity.

Jack's hands began to dip into the Doctor's pants when his phone let off a piercing ring. The Doctor jumped off of Jack and looked at him dazedly. The Doctor was the picture of sex with messed brown hair, brown eyes almost black with lust, lips bruised with abuse, and clothes dishevelled on his lean frame. Jack's phone continued to ring as the two had a minor staring contest. Finally, Jack glanced at the phone and hurriedly snapped it open. When he looked up again, the Doctor was gone. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Jack rubbed his temple while trying to will his erection away. Glancing one more time at the door the Doctor disappeared through, Jack turned his mind back to the phone in his hand.

"This had better be damn good."


End file.
